legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Forum:2013
W internecie pojawiły się już zestawy na 2013r.. Tak się zastanawiam, wrzucamy je do szablonów w artach, czy czekamy na więcej info?TBPL(Dyskusja) Ja bym się wstrzymała.Cóż wyglądają ... Ciekawie...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 16:03, paź 12, 2012 (UTC) Poczekałbym, w ogóle nie ma na ich temat informacji, wydają mi się też dosyć podejrzane. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:38, paź 12, 2012 (UTC) :Rzeczywiście, niektóre elementy wyglądają jakby były pracą Photoshopa... TBPL(Dyskusja) 06:34, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) :Zresztą z tego co wiem po serii Breakout miało być Rampans Ocean czy jakoś tak...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 06:42, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli to jest zrobione w Photoshopie, to musiał to zrobić jakiś specjalista... A tacy właśnie pracują dla Lego >.> Motyw z robakami w mózgach był już znany od dawna (pojawiła się informacja, ba, pojawiły się nawet nazwy setów, tylko zdjęć nie było), a Rampant Oceans to jak widać najzwyczajniejsza bujda. Nie ma żadnego fejku, tak mówię ja, tak ma być i będzie ViktoriaForever!]] 08:01, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Ja już nie ogarniam...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 13:12, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem czy ktoś zaóważył że maska Pyroxa jest pododobna jest podobna do masek złych z jednej z seri Bionicle (sory że napisałem jaka to seria ale nie pamiętam ). Hmmm, a możesz opisać tę postać, ponieważ nie jestem pewien o którą Ci chodzi. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 17:00, s ty 26, 2013 (UTC) Kiedyś widziałem takiego w internecie , miał coś w stylu ognistego lasera , o nogach mogę powiedzieć jedno - krutkie i najważniejsze kolor zbroi, prawie taki sam nazwę za chwilę znajdę w internecie.A i jeszcze jedno każdy zły z tamtej seri miał prawie taką samą maskę. Mam już nazwę Hakann seria piraka.I zauważ że te kolce ze jego głową mogą przypominać ogony mózgów(gdyby był jeden to już całkiem).A i porównaj maskę Bruizera i Thundera, jest podobieństwo?(hodzi o spojrzenie)I jest pomiędzy nimi inne podobieństwo - siła. Co do Hakanna, to się zgodzę. Muszę przyznać, że w jednym moim MOCu - Brain Crusherze - wykorzystałem podobieństwo kręgosłupów Piraka do wystających z tyłu głowy Mózgów. A co do Thunder i Bruizera, da się zauważyć, że niemal w każdej serii HF jest jakiś silny złol: Thunder, Drilldozer, Raw-Jaw, czy Bruizer ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:16, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawe kiedy pojawią się zdjęcia setów na drugą połowę 2013... Sądzę, iż pojawią się około kwietnia lub maja. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:38, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Na stronie HF.com Breez jest opisana jako... facet (._. ) ViktoriaForever! 16:58, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Prawda O.o Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:08, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dziwne,w opisie breez na stronie lego jest kij bo a jak się już nasuwa myszkę na ten kij pisze kosturołuk,ktoś coś z tego rozumie??? Włócznio-łuk! - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Lego zmienia definicje słów :P Ja tam nadal nie wierzę, że to łuk, dopóki nie zobaczę w serialu, jak Breez z niego strzela ViktoriaForever! 14:28, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Ja też nie wierzę, że to łuk (od kiedy mi uświadomiliście, że jednak istnieje coś takiego, jak kij bo). W zapowiedziach nie widać, aby Breez z niego strzelała, faktycznie używa go jako broni białej. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:33, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) Jet Rocka w formie setu, w tle Stormer i Frost Beast ViktoriaForever! 14:16, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) No i to mi się podoba - duży set z mnóstwem technicowych części. Frost Beast i Stormer też nieźli. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:22, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Oby tak naprawdę wyglądał,wtedy jak nie będzie za drogi to go sobie kupię.A z jakiej strony masz to zdjęcie? :Prawie na pewno będzie tak wyglądał (widać, że to jakaś wystawa), a jego cena będzie wynosić pewnie tyle, ile Speeda Demona, czyli ok. 120 zł. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:54, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) :PS. Zdjęcie z ToyFair 2013, może z tej → strony. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:04, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Z Google ViktoriaForever! 17:17, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Evo: http://www.kmart.com...37006P?prdNo=21 Aquagon: http://www.kmart.com...37007P?prdNo=22 ViktoriaForever! 21:52, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Są super, zwłaszcza Aquagon. Bardzo podoba mi się jego mordka. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 07:32, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Fajne zestawy,ale ja i tak czekam na zdjęcia Stormera i Frost Beasta.Szkoda tylko że Evo nie pokazali jako figurki. http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 http://www.flickr.co...157632677753378 Wszystkie sety z serii Brain Attack. ViktoriaForever! 15:10, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Vox, jak Ty to wszystko znajdujesz? :D Sety są naprawdę fajne, tylko myślałem, że Dragon Bolt będzie większy (i ma trochę dziwne skrzydła). Zauważyliście, że na drugą połowę roku nie żadnego małego zestawu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:54, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ślepy jestem: Evo i Aquagon to małe sety >.< - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:43, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Moglibyśmy urzyć tych zdjęć do galeri zestawów. Dopiero zauważyłem ale na 4 zdjęciu Surge i Jet Rocka stoją obok Dragon Bolta czyli nie tylko Rocka ale i Surge walczą z naszym smokiem. To, że Surge walczy z Dragon Boltem było raczej oczywiste (podobna kolorystyka, błyskawice, skrzydła itd). Rocka został według mnie na siłę wciśnięty, mogliby zamiast niego dać innego bohatera (Nex by pasował, zwłaszcza że jetpack jest biały), no i kolejnego złoczyńcę. Ale zapewne Dragon Bolt będzie OP i jeden heros to za mało, żeby go pokonać <.> Tak w ogóle to mam pewną teorię co do Dragon Bolta - na zwiastunie było widać, że Rocka walczy z nim na jakimś rozkopanym terenie... Może DB został znaleziony podczas jakichś wykopalisk, pod ziemią, i potem zainfekowany? (pasowałby tu wtedy świecący w ciemnościach Mózg) Co wy na to? ViktoriaForever! 20:27, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Myślałem że Surge będzie miał jakąś inną broń a dostał przekolorowaną broń Pyroxa. Co do tego że DB został znaleziony w wykopaliskach to się zgadzam - Użytkownik: Piotrhero Ciekawa teoria. To by trochę rzeczy wyjaśniało. Znając życie będzie inaczej, chociaż kto to wie? Co do Nexa, to racja, on bardziej by tutaj pasował. Szkoda też, że nie ma Stringera. Ale przecież trzeba zrobić z Rocki drugiego Furno... - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:44, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka opcji... 1)Jestem ślepa... 2)Jestem bardzo ślepa (f**k) 3)Jestem tylko troche ślepa a Nexa i Stringera wcale tam niema ... Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 14:32, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Bo Nexa i Stringera tam nie ma, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? <.< ViktoriaForever! 14:37, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Wracając do Jet Rocki,ja też bym wolał Nexa a nie Rockę,kto uważa że ten jego Jet Pack czy to w czym siedzi kolorystycznie do niego nie pasuje(kolejny punkt dla Nexa,on lepiej wygląda w białym)? Masa skrinów z serialu! Spoiler: Czy wygląda na to, że to jednak Black Phantom, albo Von Nebula/ktoś inny wyglądający jak on stoi za akcją ATAKUJ MÓZG. No, i Surge zostanie zainfekowany! :D ViktoriaForever! 19:42, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) I NAGLE WSZYSTKO STAŁO SIĘ JASNE, to dlatego Rocka dostał jetpacka, bo Surge został zainfekowany przez Mózgi i nie mógł walczyć z Dragon Boltem! ;o Genius! ViktoriaForever! 20:00, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Niby pancerny ten wizjer a Surgea nie uratował ;D,a tak przy okazji,myślę że na tym 3 i 4 zdjęciu jest Black Phantom.Tylko jest jedno pytanie, czy ten serial Brain Attack jest już gdzieś w internecie???